Minute by Minute Arc
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: One late night, as Harry and Draco are stuck in detention, Harry poses an interesting question: "What if" From there grows the seeds of a hidden, tenous friendship, one that could grow into so much more or die so easily.
1. Five Minutes that Never Happened

Petra: I love you all!   
Kati: Oh Lord...   
Petra: I mean, seriously, I love you Harry Potter fans! You're always nicer than the other fans! That makes me want to make you happy. I hope you like this one because I really do. There's a companion fic if you want it... All I need is one review!

DEDICATED: To Draco and Harry; I'm sorry that you missed a friendship, a friendship that I know would have been absolutely wonderful.   
WARNING: A lil' angst...   
DISCLAIMER: No own it. If I did... well...

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Five Minutes that Never Happened

"The night and the day, the dark and the light, and everything else in between. There were always spaces in between, in the uncertain half-light after the sun had faded and the moon had yet to rise, vague transitions where it wasn't quite clear if it was dusk or dawn, where the similarities weren't quite distinquishable from the differences." -Rhysenn; Blood, Tears, and Drowning Fears (HP)

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

NOTE: This was written before I read the fifth book but everything that happened in the 5th book happened here, I just won't be focusing on much of the things that happened in that novel.

TIME: Harry and Draco's 7th year, early September (got an early start on the troublemaking, they did).

"Do you ever think about what could have happened?" Draco Malfoy looked up in surprise from his cleaning to stare at the black-haired boy across the room. Harry Potter hadn't looked up from where he was scrubbing the floor and his head was still bent downward.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco sneered, wondering why the other boy had suddenly started talking.

"Well, I mean, what would have happened if I had been one minute earlier or later, or had chosen a different booth to sit in," Harry sat back on his hunches but still didn't look at the blond-haired boy. "Would I have met you first? If I had met you first, then we would probably be friends now, wouldn't we? I wouldn't have scoffed your friendship and things would be different. Do you ever think about that?"

"Why would I, Potter? I'm perfectly happy the way we are now," Draco said, not willing to admit that the thoughts had crossed his mind more than he liked to realize. "Besides, things wouldn't be that different."

Harry finally turned to pin Draco with bright, emerald green eyes, a color that to this day still shocked Draco with its vividness. "I would be in Slytherin."

"Why would you of all people be in Slytherin, Potter?"

"Because the only reason I wasn't placed in Slytherin in the first place was because what Ron had told me about it. I just kept thinking 'not Slytherin'." He laughed slightly and let his head fall back, looking at the ceiling. "The Sorting Hat asked me if I was sure, that I could be great in Slytherin. If I hadn't met Ron, if I had been your friend… We would be in Slytherin together."

Draco just stared at Harry for a long moment. "You're lying, Potter," he finally said.

Harry smiled, but it wasn't a real smile as he stood up and walked over, sitting across from Draco. "I never told anyone about this before. You're the first. The first to know that I almost got put in Slytherin. We never would have been enemies. We would have been friends…" Harry stared at Draco for a long moment and the blond resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze. "You know, we're complete opposites, you and I; we're like night and day, black and white, Slytherin and Gryffindor, evil and good."

Draco sneered again and replied, "Yes, Potter, you're good and I'm evil."

"Draco," his first name coming from Harry's lips stopped the other boy's thoughts. "You're not evil or good. You are you. The same could be said of me." Harry smiled and then reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of the other boy's face. "We even look exactly opposite. You have light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, while I have dark black hair and bright emerald eyes. You're pale and I'm tan."

"What's your point, Potter?" Draco said, tiring of this strange game that he was sure Harry was playing.

"We were meant to be famous together. Whether as infamous enemies or great friends, we were destined to be known." Harry tilted his head to side slightly. "I just wish it could have been as friends." Draco opened his mouth to say something but then closed it just as quickly, looking to the ground. "Draco." Draco looked up at his name. "Five minutes."

"What?"

"I will give you five minutes, five minutes that never happened." Harry smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Five minutes that, as soon as they are over, didn't exist."

Draco stared at Harry for a long time. Then carefully, he scooted the chair he was sitting on around so that they were sitting right next to each other. Then, after a moment of hesitation he leaned down and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. He'd often seen Ron being comforted by Harry like this and he'd always wondered if it felt as peaceful as it looked. He was surprised when Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I sometimes wondered too, Harry," Draco said and then silence reigned. Five minutes came and went, as did ten. After fifteen minutes Draco pulled away and, feeling a blush heat his cheeks, said, "I'm sure you'll tell everyone about this, since it was more than five minutes."

Harry winked at Draco before saying, "What're you talking about, Malfoy? I just came over here for a new rag." Then Harry stood up, picked up a new rag, and went back across the room to finish his cleaning. After they were done with their detention they went and started walking their separate ways when Harry's voice saying his name stopped Draco.

"Yeah?"

"You know, those five minutes are open to you whenever you want them, Draco."

"…Thanks, Harry," Draco said and listened as Harry's footsteps faded into the distance. Then Draco also continued on his way, walking toward a morning where 'Harry' was once again 'Potter' and 'Draco' was simply 'Malfoy'.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kati: So, what'd you think? Review and tell us.   
Petra: I actually like this fic and the companion fic is, in my opinion, good too. I hope that you guys want it.   
Kati: Who knows, there might be more than even those two.   
Petra: If the response is good enough I hope so. I like to make you people happy especially since you HP fans have always made me feel appreciated. Thanks again.

"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam

Petra Megami Assari   
The Gentle Tiger Goddess


	2. Another Five Mintues

Petra: Here it is! The next one!  
Kati: I like this one!  
Petra: I know you do. Anyway, I actually timed this, as in I said all the lines outloud and this conversation, in the way I did it, would take five minutes, give or take ten seconds.   
Kati: She is so strange. She can't just say that it's five minutes, she has to time it!  
Petra: That's what make me a great author!  
Kati: That's what makes you insane!  
  
DEDICATED: To friendships that should have been or could have been but, for some reason, never were.  
WARNING: Slight angst.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't Harry Potter, despite the fact that the characters are fun to fuck with... not literally of course...   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Another Five Minutes   
  
"The only thing I am  
is a whisper of a soul  
the echo of a sensitivity   
you never got to know." -Meiran Chang; Ghost of Your Heart (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
TIME: Harry and Draco's 7th Year; Mid-September  
  
"Hey, Potter…?"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy?"  
  
"Do you think I could have five minutes?"  
  
Smile. "Sure."  
  
Small smile. "How do you fly so well?"  
  
"Well… when you fly, do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Do you fly because you like it or because you want to win?"  
  
"Because I want to win."  
  
"I fly because I love it."  
  
"Why do you love it? I mean, it's just flying."  
  
"Before I came to this school, Draco, I didn't know magic existed. I lived as a muggle."  
  
Grimace. "A muggle, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, a muggle, Draco. So the first time I chased you on that broom, that was the first time I ever flew."  
  
"That was your first time?"  
  
"Yeah… and it was wonderful. I'd never felt anything as beautiful as that before."  
  
"How can flying be beautiful?"  
  
Dreamy smile. "It's freedom, Draco, pure freedom. You don't have anyone holding you back; you don't have to listen. You're totally free when you're flying in the air."  
  
"I've never felt like that when I was flying."  
  
"Maybe that's because you've always flown. The next time you get on a broom, imagine that its your first time, imagine that until just a couple days ago you didn't even know magic existed."  
  
"You make it sound wonderful but it's not like that. It's just flying."  
  
"There's no such thing as 'just flying' unless you make it that way, Draco. Flying is freedom. When you get up in the air, you leave all your worries and anger and sadness on the ground and there's only… you and the total freedom to go anywhere you want, to be anything I want."  
  
"I wish that I could feel what you feel."  
  
Smile. "...It also makes me feel closer to my father. He used to be a seeker also, and that makes it even more wonderful."  
  
"Do you… do you miss your parents, Harry?"  
  
"I don't miss them because I never knew them. I do miss the feeling of family that I might have had, had they lived. I wish that I could have known them."  
  
"Who do you live with now?"  
  
"My aunt, uncle, and fat cousin."   
  
Smile. "Fat cousin?"  
  
Small laugh. "I swear, he gets another chin every time I come home!"  
  
Laughter. "You're joking me!"  
  
Short laugh. "No, I swear, he's huge. He's spoiled rotten too!"  
  
"Like me, huh?"  
  
"No! Worse than you!"  
  
"Worse than me? I thought you said once that it wasn't possible?"  
  
Laughter. "So, I lied!"  
  
Smile. "What is the world coming to? Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, lying."  
  
Suddenly serious. "Please don't call me that."  
  
"What, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"I hate the fact that they call me that…"  
  
"But I thought you liked the attention."  
  
"No… I hate being famous."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"How would you feel if you couldn't even walk down the street without getting accosted? How would to feel if everyone stared at you as if you were some strange attraction they'd paid money to see?" Sad smile. "I'd give anything to be normal."  
  
"You're joking me."  
  
"No, if I had the chance to change places with Ron, I would. Anyone, almost."  
  
"I'd change places with you in a minute."  
  
"You wouldn't like the fame once you got it."  
  
"Sure I would."  
  
Smile; small shake of head. "No, you wouldn't. I know that for a fact."  
  
Shuffles feet. "That one day, when we were in detention…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Confused look. "About what?"  
  
"About us being friends. Do you think that we really could have been friends?"  
  
"I don't think so…"  
  
Shocked look. "But…"  
  
"I *know* that we would have been friends… And it would have been fun."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because we balance each other so perfectly."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, for example, I always think of other people and you only think about yourself."  
  
"If you're going to insult me…"  
  
"Both things can be bad if taken too far, which we both do. If we were friends then you would force me to think about myself and I would force you to think about someone other than yourself. It would work out perfectly."  
  
"Yeah… I guess it would…"  
  
"We would have been great friends."  
  
"Yeah… we would have been…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Do you think… we could still be friends, Harry?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"It'd be fun to try."  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
"Well… bye, Harry."  
  
"See you later, Draco."   
  
Footsteps fade into distance.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Kati: We tried to use names often so that way people wouldn't get confused.  
Petra: But we don't know how well we did.  
Kati: We're semi-working on a Christmas one which, knowing how slow we are, will probably be out around Christmas.   
Petra: See, that means it will work out great.  
Kati: Maybe in your messed up world...  
Petra: Thanks to those who read the first one: Five Minutes that Never Happened:  
  
CIRITH: #^_^# Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one as much you as enjoyed the last one...  
DREAM KEEPER: *laugh* Babe, I out and say stuff like that all the time. Why wouldn't Harry? Especially if he's been thinking a lot about it? Sometimes, you just have to say what's on your mind, for better or for worse.   
MISTAL, AUTUMN PRIESTESS: *laugh* I plan on writing more, don't worry. Harry and Draco have a lot of story left to tell. It might be slow in coming, but it'll get out eventually!  
JSTALKER: -_-; Uh... Sorry... already have another fic... *laugh* Well, I hoped you enjoyed this one. #^_^# And thanks for the laugh!  
AMOURDUGREENLEAF: ^____^ Thanks! Hopefully, you liked this one too!  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	3. Ten Minutes of Peace

Petra: Well! Here it is! The next one in what is quickly becoming a many parter... --;   
Kati: Yeppers...   
Petra: For those of you who have read these authors notes before, you'll notice that I changed them...   
Kati: Believe it or not, there is a reason for this.   
Petra: Previously, I discussed the idea of turning this fic shonen-ai. I got lots of lovely responses, telling me actual reasons why I should or should not follow the idea, along with their own likes and dislikes.   
Kati: Yeppers!   
Petra: So, I decided that I'll just see where my writing leads me and you, dear readers, will just have to sit and way for the surprises as well.

DEDICATED: To everything that might have been but never was.   
WARNING: Nothing much; perhaps slight angst.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did it would, first off, be very different. Second off, would probably be not as popular due to the fact that it wouldn't have started out so light and happy and there would probably be shoenen-ai.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Ten Minutes of Peace

"A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world." -Leo Buscaglia

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

TIME: Harry and Draco's 7th year, around early November

Draco Malfoy sat by the lake, leaning against the tree, half-asleep in that way that people who are waking slowly are; the kind that lets the person waking know everything going on around him, but unable to respond to it. He was silently watching the lake through half-lidded eyes, his brain slowly beginning to realize that it was, indeed, the lake, when he was startled by a body sitting down next to his. His eyes, now fully opened, turned to look in surprise at Harry.

"Harry?" he questioned, surprised when the other boy scooted closer and then, without any warning, leaned against Draco's right shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Harry asked, veiled hurt showing in his eyes even as he made to move. "I mean, I had ten extra minutes and you looked lonely…"

"No!" Draco said, a little too vehemently because Harry gave him a strange look. "I just… wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Harry let a small smile slip across his features as he rested himself fully back on Draco. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some peace," Draco replied. "I guess I fell asleep 'cause next thing I know, I'm staring out the lake and it takes me three minutes to figure out that what I'm staring at isn't blue grass but a lake."

Harry chuckled softly and they fell into a comfortable silence, Draco's thoughts returning to what he had been thinking about before he'd fallen asleep... Harry. If any one had told him, a year ago, that he would be more comfortable in Harry's presence than any other person's, he would have laughed in that person's face. Yet, here he was, more relaxed around Harry then he was around any of his fellow Slytherins. However, that made him think of something else that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Hey, Harry…?" Draco asked, rather hesitantly, "You haven't told either Granger or Weasley about our friendship, have you?"

Draco felt Harry stiffen against him. "Well… I didn't know whether what we had could be called a friendship…" Harry stopped, apparently waiting for Draco to say something, but Draco didn't. "I mean, I consider you a friend but I didn't know if you thought of me as one. Friendship has to be a two way thing… and I guess I was afraid that you would say no if I asked you…"

Draco nodded in understanding. "Now that you know, though, will you tell them?"

Harry turned slowly toward Draco, still partially leaning against the slightly smaller boy. "Why do you want to know, Draco?" he asked, peering at Draco as though to peer into the blonde's soul.

Draco couldn't help the flush that spread over his cheeks. Why did he want to know? Why did he even care if those two knew he and Harry were friends? … Why did he so desperately want them to like him, simply because they were important to Harry?

However, as had become common between the two boys, Harry seemed to know exactly what Draco was thinking and smiled, a smile that hinted a touch toward sadness, though not in a bad way. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco felt a spark of anger at the fact that Harry was able to read him so well, when he still found it difficult to tell if Harry was truly happy or not. "What are you talking about?"

Harry smiled again and Draco lost the anger that had so briefly been there. "Thank you for caring what my friends think." He grabbed hold of Draco's hand, which was squished between the two of them, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It means a lot to me that you want them to know; that you want to get along with them just because I care about them."

Draco felt a slight flush spread across his cheeks. "What about my friends? Would you mind if I told them?"

Harry cocked his head and said, as he gave Draco's hand another gentle squeeze, "I never really thought of Crabbe and Goyle as your friends."

To anyone else, Draco would have sneered at them and then made some rude comment. With Harry though, Draco did something he'd only do around Harry and admitted, "I don't think of them as friends, either."

Another squeeze as Harry commented, "It must have been very lonely."

A sad smile crossed Draco's features as his eyes switched from looking at Harry to looking out onto the lake, not really seeing the smooth water that spread out before him. "Yes… it was." He turned to Harry and smiled, showing Harry what he meant by that without words. Harry smiled back at him and then leaned back again, using Draco to lean against. They both stared out across the lake for a long time before Draco broke the silence by saying, "Y'know when I found out that Ron was your most precious person, I was jealous."

Harry shot him a confused look. "Of what? Of who?"

Draco sighed and noticed absently that Harry had let go of his hand. "Of both of you… of your friendship. Did I have anyone that I would be down there for? No. You could have gone through every person and I wouldn't have been down there. That's actually when I really started wondering… y'know, about what it would have been like to be your friend, instead of your enemy. I couldn't help but wonder if we would have had that kind of friendship…" He whispered, "If I had been chosen by some strange, random chance of fate, it would have been you down there."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise, again turning so that he could look at Draco.

Draco shrugged, his cheeks slightly pink, embarrassed. "My father and mother don't mean much to me, and we've already covered my so-called-friends. You were my enemy, but you were…" Draco's brow furrowed as he thought. "What's it called…? You were…" He smiled as it came to him and he finished, "You were 'my beloved enemy'." Then he blushed again as he realized how that could be taken.

However, Harry just nodded as his gaze turned back out toward the water. Quietly, he murmured to himself, " 'My beloved enemy'… How fitting…" They sat for a short moment more before Harry yawned and said, "I should probably being going. Ron will be looking for me, he's freaking out about the fact this is our last year. Suddenly, we have to spend every breathing moment together." Draco smiled slightly at that. "Good-bye, 'my beloved enemy', I will see you tomorrow," Harry said with a soft smile as he got up before leaving.

It wasn't until the warmth and feeling was gone that Draco realized that Harry's left hand had been on his leg, his thumb tracing circles through Draco's robes… 'My beloved enemy'…? Draco sat there for a long time, the cool November air gently brushing through his hair, as he remembered to that night so long ago in September, and he remembered that Harry had said, "We never would have been enemies. We would have been friends…"

" 'My beloved enemy'," Draco whispered, staring out across the lake, his thoughts filled with a boy who could do anything, even make Draco feel loved.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kati: So, what'd you think? Sorry you guys didn't get to see that much of me...   
Petra's an attetion hog!   
Petra: I am not!   
Kati: Well, now that that's over, thanks to:

CIRITH: Thanks! I really like the way these fics are coming out!   
MISTAL, AUTUMN PRIESTESS: Weird? Is it really that weird? Is it all that hard to see? They are powerful enemies, I believe that they would have been even more powerful friends. Sadly, though, as life goes, they were pitted against each other from the start.   
MARIDALE3: I really like this story too! laugh Good idea! I didn't do it in this one, but I'll definately be sure to add in some bits that they haven't been able to spend as much time together. I'll make sure to do that in my next one! Oh! And Harry'll be telling Ron and Hermione some time soon... -   
ZAHRAH RADCLIFFE: Eep! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry! sniffle Now I'm sad... (Kati: Oh shape up you weakling!) Bitch! ... Not you, Zahrah-san.   
DREAM KEEPER: They already are friends, at least in each other's hearts, and that's all that matters. Couple, ne? Be looking for it soon, girly! I will write more than this. I have at least four more fics planned out... probably more! This arc... thingy... whatever it is, is one of my favs! sniffle I just hope that I don't scare away a bunch of people with the fact that it's leaning toward shoenen-ai...

"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam

Petra Megami Assari   
The Gentle Tiger Goddess


	4. Fifteen Minutes that Last but a Moment

Petra: I wasn't sure for a while, if I was going to put this fic up or not.   
Kati: We had conflicting emotions about it.   
Petra: I wasn't sure if I liked where it was heading but, for now, I think I'll put it up.   
Kati: We figure if, later on, we really don't like it, we can rewrite it.   
Petra: However, for now, I've reached a compromise between people who wanted just a friend fic and a shonen-ai fic.   
Kati: Basically, for now, we're going to have one sided shonen-ai.   
Petra: Whether or not it will ever grow into more... shrug   
Kati: Like Draco, we don't know either.

DEDICATED: To those who find that those most perfect moments never last long enough.   
WARNING: VERY, very slight one-sided shonen-ai. Slight angst.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Fifteen Minutes that Last but a Moment

"His eyes close and the two of them stay there, suspended between seconds of time, mesmerized in a moment that could last forever or have ended forever ago . . . " -Lily; Breathless (GW)

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

TIME: Harry and Draco's Seventh Year, Christmas Eve

To say Draco was worried is an understatement; to say he was an absolute nervous wreck would have been more along the right line. He still wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he'd bought the necklace. He knew it was beautiful, who wouldn't, but he could keep it… It had cost quite a bit of money, he thought as he looked at the small wrapped package. How could something so… small hold so much importance? Though one could look at Harry and ask the same thing… Draco shook the thought off. He'd been thinking about Harry too much lately and he really needed to stop; sure, it was okay to think about your friends once in a while but… Draco hadn't been able to get Harry out of his head. It had become even worse after that conversation by the lake, when Harry had called Draco his "beloved enemy."

Draco sighed and leaned back against the wall. So, here he was, one o'clock on Christmas morning, waiting for Harry to come so that Draco could give the smaller boy his present. Sometimes Draco cursed Harry for bringing up friendship, for bringing the two boys together but that was rarely, if ever, because Harry had quickly become a very important person in Draco's life…

"Draco," Harry said, stepping through the doorway and closing the door quietly behind him. Harry smiled and that smile alone made it okay that Draco was losing sleep.

"Harry," Draco said, smiling also; unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said with a bright smile, holding out a package. Draco took it in surprise; sure, he'd gotten Harry something but he hadn't been expecting anything from Harry himself.

"Merry Christmas. Thank you." Draco stared at the present and looked up when Harry laughed.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Harry asked, laughing softly.

Draco smiled and then carefully, he wanted to save the paper, opened the present. His mouth formed a soundless "oh" as he stared at the beautiful silver ring that was revealed. A beautiful, strange script sprawled across the outside of the ring. "What is it?" Draco breathed.

Harry's face was suspiciously red as he replied, "It's Chinese, a protection spell… I had Professor Dumbledore make sure that the seller didn't lie to me. I'm sorry that it's not much but I only have a certain amount of money and… it needs to get me through the next couple years."

"No, it's… beautiful…" Draco said, slipping it on his finger, and it was… It was so… simple but that's what made it beautiful, because Harry hadn't gone out and just bought the most expensive thing… He'd bought something that he wanted Draco to have; because he thought Draco would like it. "Thank you so much…"

Harry smiled brilliantly and Draco felt like he'd just told Harry his parents were alive. "You're welcome…" he trailed off, smiling.

"Um…" Draco felt slightly uncomfortable as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his own package. "Here."

Harry smile and thanked Draco but… Draco realized he wasn't surprised and… that made Draco feel wonderful. Harry considered them good enough friends that they should just expect presents… Draco couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips and, from the returning smile, Draco knew that Harry knew what he was thinking about.

Harry, as Draco had, carefully unwrapped the paper and stopped breathing as he pulled the necklace out of the box, letting it dangle between them. A silver dragon hung from a silver chain, wrapped around a half-inch emerald, its claws and tailing keeping in place, wings spread as though it were about to launch into flight. "Oh my God… Draco… I can't take this…" Harry whispered but Draco noticed how the necklace moved slightly toward the raven-haired boy.

"No… I saw it and thought of you… and knew I had to buy it for you…" Draco said, smiling… God, the look on his face made him feel so good…

"I… Thank you…" Harry said, giving Draco a smile that the boy had never seen before. Draco felt a light blush color his cheeks at the smile and then jerked in surprise when he was pulled into a hug. "I've never gotten anything this beautiful before. Thank you, Draco," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, causing the other boy to shiver.

"Your face was worth it," Draco replied truthfully.

"I have to tell Ron… it's killing me to keep it from him." There was silence for a moment before Harry continued, "But I'm scared. I'm scared that he'll get mad at me again. I don't want him mad at me again."

Draco pulled Harry closer, knowing that the other boy needed the comfort, as he soothed, "He'll forgive you. Maybe not right away but eventually. He's your friend and he loves you; he won't give you up to me that easily." Draco smiled as he felt Harry laugh.

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other, drawing comfort from the simple contact. Draco knew that in a few minutes they would separate, go their individual ways, and go back to ignoring each other. He knew that eventually they would have to tell the rest of the world and the rest of the world wouldn't approve of their friendship. He also knew that soon the other feelings, the feelings that were coming more and more often, his feelings that came with wishes of more than friendship, would probably ruin what they did have. So, for now, while he could, on Christmas morning, he held Harry close and cursed the fact that the sun was rising… wiping away the dark and, with it, the moment that it had hidden…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Petra: So... what'd you think?   
Kati: sighs dreamily So kawaii... Poor Draco...   
Petra: I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment.   
Kati: Please, feel free to check out our website while you're at it.   
Petra: And, for those that take the time to review, thank you:

CURIOUSDREAMWEAVER: laugh Draco? Adorable? Totally not his style, I'm sure, but... shrug What the hell...   
YANA5: Everyone keeps saying that. Sweet. Am I decaying people's teeth? laugh You'll have to warn me if I'm getting too sweet.   
KEEPERSHEIR: Yeah... I mean, even between your own friends, wouldn't it be nice to have just five minutes where you could say whatever you wanted and then never have it come back to bit you in the ass. sigh More? Well... here's your more!   
C-CHAN1: laugh There's not really any slash yet, though, is there. Draco, as it appears in this one, definately has a serious crush on Harry but, as of yet, it's unknown (both to you AND me) whether Harry returns his feelings. shrug I dunno. We'll have to see. And, if you really like slash, you should check out Rhysenn. The woman is a poet, even though she writes HP fanfiction. sighs with jealousy

"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam

Petra Megami Assari   
The Gentle Tiger Goddess


End file.
